


Anti's Conflict

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Must stay awake. Must stay awake. Must stay awake.





	Anti's Conflict

Imagine the most cheesiest, cringiest family you can; imagine the kind of families you find in stupid movies. That's what this family was like. Although not exactly related, they were on similar levels to those families in the movies. They were loud and fun, spending car journeys belting out the lyrics to songs that were far from the mainstream trash played on the radio. If Jack got to choose, they'd listen to heavy rock; if Marvin got to choose then Disney; Anti metal; Chase was cool with anything but preferred rap; JJ liked classical but they mostly ignored his suggestions; Henrik liked anything old fashioned and Jackieboy Man was a big fan of soundtracks (both from movies and video games). That day it was Marvin's choice and Anti wasn't the happiest about that.

He had spent most of the journey moping: arms folded, deep frown- everything typical of a toddler throwing a tantrum. Marvin was happily sitting in the front next to Jack who was driving, screaming out the lyrics to Let It Go whilst Anti was in the back, squished between Chase and JJ. Chase was also singing, along with the bob of his head, knowing all the words thanks to his children who had watched Frozen constantly for at least a month after it had come out. JJ, of course, was silent, eyes scanning the book he was holding. Henrik and Jackieboy Man were the other side of JJ, laughing loudly at whatever they were talking about.

Chase leant against the window. It was hard and not at all comfortable but he didn't mind. The atmosphere of the cramped car was welcoming and nice. They were happy. Anti was still pouting but even he was happy. It was almost four in the morning so they were running on coffee but they didn't mind too much.

It was a couple of hours into the journey when things began to die down. They had just stopped at a gas station 24-hour Starbucks to get coffee. Anti had refused because he was still pretending to be angry at his friends. Everyone else was holding steaming cups of the beverage, gratefully accepting the liquid in their system. Henrik had taken up driving so that Jack could rest, meaning the original driver was now squished in Henrik's place between JJ and Jackieboy Man. Everyone was tired, even when drugged up with unhealthy amounts of caffeine.

Chase was staring out the window, sipping at his drink as he watched the nature outside. He was playing a game he used to play with his kids where he tried to find the entire alphabet on road signs, number plates and just anything else available. Anti was watching as Chase moved his head to seek out the more obscure letters, a neutral expression on his face. Anti's own eyes were growing heavy, especially because of the absence of caffeine in his system. He regretted not getting coffee when he had the chance.

He couldn't fall asleep. He just... couldn't. If he did, he'd have to lean on somebody and he was too stubborn for that. JJ had shut his book and was now asleep on Henrik's shoulder, leaving him available for use as a pillow. Anti would rather have to tape his eyes open for eternity. "Are you alright?" Somebody asked which Anti assumed to be Chase since he was staring right at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anti replied in his usual monotonous grumble.

"You look zoned out. Are you bored? We could play eye-spy or something?" Anti shook his head diverting his gaze to his hands that were sitting in his lap.

"I'm not five. I'm just tired. Getting up at three in the morning is not something I do voluntarily."

"Right. I'm used to it. Having young kids teaches you to live off of coffee. Why don't you nap? We still have a few hours of driving left," The conflict on Anti's face was obvious in the way he was chewing on his bottom lip and refusing to look Chase in the eye. "I don't mind if you lean on me, you know? And JJ won't notice if you lean on his shoulder because he's asleep."

"I'm fine Chase, honestly."

"If you're sure."

Around ten minutes later, Anti's eyes began to get heavy and his head lulled to the side, right onto Chase's shoulder. Chase smiled gently and noticed Henrik grinning at them in the mirror.

-

"We're here, Anti," Chase mumbled. When Anti didn't stir, Chase poked him. "Anti."

Anti's eyes slowly opened and he mumbled, "We're here?" His accent was much stronger thanks to his sleepy state. Once Anti realised he was leaning against Chase, he jolted up. "I was not leaning on you."

"You so were." Henrik replied for Chase with a sly smile on his face.

"I was not."

"You were."

Anti grumbled something beneath his breath, folding his arms with his usual scowl on his face. "We never talk about this again or you're all dead."


End file.
